The use of and development of media services has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. In particular, many users receive satellite, cable, Internet Protocol television (IPTV), and other media services for display on one or more televisions within a home, business or organization.
Many media service providers require a large set-top box for each television that receives the media signal. The cost to provide a set-top box for each television may be significant for the user and the communications service provider. Additionally, finding room for each of the large set-top boxes and performing installation may require extensive time and effort.